No Hope for the Future
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: Existence has alway had a beginning and an end. Different beginnings create different endings. Familiar faces in vastly different roles in a vastly different world. The Digidestineds of Hope of the future and the past must work together to restore their world and their existence in it. Otherwise they will fade from reality and there will be no hope for the future.


_**No Hope for a Future part 1**_

" _ **In Death there is Birth,"**_

Time is a fleeting resource that most people tend to take for granted never actually realizing that it is not easily replaced. Although time has proven to be a factor that some people do take into account and harness. For example, in this year and in this setting of Japan in the year 2099 soon to be 2100; this is the place where everything technological was most abundant and machines are just about everywhere one could look. It does have its advantages however sometimes great knowledge and technology can make people do crazy things, ignorant things. Like becoming one with evil Digimon, yes the Digimon exist in this time and are very well alive. Though apparently they have evolved far beyond what they used to be. Apparently, Digimon used to exist as living beings with their own bodies and the ability to go and do as they please. However, some unknown happening in the past changed that forever, some believe that it had something to do with the DigiDestined of old. Now, all Digimon good or bad no longer have bodies. However because they strictly exist as data they can mess with electronics, and since just about everything in this futuristic world is electronic that presents a very serious danger to everyone around the globe. The Digimon use devices known only as Black Digicores to infuse their desires onto their unfortunate host. This grants the human the powers of the Digimon and it also creates an armored suit around them. The humans are brought to their most basic instincts as they become cruel creatures bent on destruction. Although, the safe haven of this process is that when Digimon force themselves on humans their powers are severely weakened to a degree, so no matter how powerful a Digimon may be, the fact they forced themselves on a human makes them weaker. Although there have been some humans who have genuinely accepted these type of Digimon usually making them the main threat when a full powered evil Digimon is on the loose.

However, the Digidestined of 2099 also share this advantage. They have items called Digivices that allow them to not only harness the power of their Digimon partner fully, but also increase that power exponentially. The process in the old days was known as Digivolution, now it is called Level Shifting. A special program linked to their armor allows them to harness their full power when they harmonize with their Digimon while also expressing a virtuous trait. With these abilities at hand the Digidestined were heralded as heroes, and before any of them could even drive. That's right they are only mere children fighting dangerous battles and saving the world on a daily basis. Unlike the older generation these Digidestined were pretty popular and widely known, although they prefer to keep their true identities secret to have some form of a normal life every now and again. It was hard fighting battle after battle. They recently finally finished off the Dark Masters which was a small feat in comparison to saving the universe with other versions of themselves. It was a fun experience, especially for one young blond Digidestined.

Tak sighed with great boredom as he was lying on an operating table currently having numerous mechanical devices fiddling with his left arm. He had long gotten used to the sharp sensations as he has to go through this treatment twice every month. Of course it was painful still, especially when reattaching the nerves in his arm. It was an odd process that no matter how many times it was explained to him he didn't understand or care to for that matter. "Iz….are you done yet?" Tak asked impatiently.

At a computer screen was another boy slightly older then Tak himself. The red head seemed to shoot Tak a tired look before turning back to the computer screen. "Just making sure your arm is alright, and not in danger of falling apart,"

"Can't you do this faster? I'd of thought you would've made this process automated since I get it at the beginning of every month and at the end,"

"Well the damage may not always be the same. There's always something I might catch that the machines wont, and the last thing you'd want is your arm to lock up on you right?"

"But when I go ultimate I feel invincible!"

"That's just the initial power surge you feel. Once that passes you'll still feel pain, so don't be so hasty,"

"Fine…"

"One of these days you're gonna find yourself in a tight spot for being so impatient. Time is valuable you should treat it as such," Iz stated wisely "Which is as true a statement as can be. Even Einstein was thrown by the fact of time as his theory of relativity pointed to the fact that once time was lost it's gone although some scientist like Gödel theorized that there are some instances-," Part of the torture of being stuck on this table was being forced to listen to Iz a lot. It's not at all that Tak doesn't like Iz or he finds him annoying. Actually quite the opposite, Tak greatly respects him for his knowledge and skill as a functioning member of the team despite not being that much older than him. He does however not like when Iz starts spouting on and on about random subjects. Most of the time Tak has absolutely no idea what Iz would be talking about making his head hurt.

"Right, I'll try and remember that," Tak said cutting in to Iz's rambling. Iz huffed as he wasn't done with his explanation, but supposed it was going to waste since such theories were going over Tak's head anyway.

"Since we've gotten rid of the Dark Masters, finally, things should stand to settle down, and we can get off the front line of the media. Speaking of time have you heard about that child prodigy that's all over the news?"

"Oh yeah….that know it all Ken Ichijouchi…." Tak muttered.

"Don't tell me your mad because he's the same age as you, but three times smarter."

"He's smarter then you too Iz," Tak quickly pointed out which made Iz frown a bit as he purposefully hit a certain key that earned a yelp of pain from Tak. "I-I mean, not by much, barely a margin it's so tiny it doesn't even count."

"Good answer," Iz said as he continued on. "It seems he has a lot of theories about Time Travel and how he can actually harness that potential energy from the 5th dimension to change the world. Time portals are essentially like blackholes so he theorizes that with the type of power he can generate with a time gate he can use this power as a means as not only powering simple devices but maybe even altering the future by having brief glimpses of the past. Maybe learning from the past first hand or discover possibly lost civilizations and answer questions that most people can only speculate the answer to."

"A working time machine….isn't that dangerous?" Tak asked.

"Possibly in the wrong hands, but we won't have to worry about that since it's only designed for viewing not traveling. Plus it'll take a few years for one to be operational with information needed to send objects safely through. Although I checked his math and it seems pretty spot on, this kid's work is highly accurate."

"I don't think it's a good idea to mess with time," Tak admitted.

"Well-oh looks like you're all done," Iz said as he typed in a key combination to dispel the equipment surrounding Tak's arm. After they were gone Tak sat up then twisted a tiny nozzle that made him wince. Connecting the nerves always brought some pain. After that he tests out his arm a bit to see how reactive it is. Tak slid off the table and to his feet wearing his green converse, with black pants with specks of green and metallic gray colored shirt with a green radioactive symbol. The sleeve on his arm is the most eye catching as it is black and covered in a thick layer of metal with only his elbow and fingertips showing any fleshy parts of his arm. "Like I was saying, it is essentially all theoretical science, but he could really revolutionize the world in a positive way though," Iz said stepped away from his giant screen computer. He wears a dark green short sleeved button up shirt, black pants, and black high top shoes. Iz stepped toward Tak as he tested out his limp. "Everything checks out? I don't want Matty to maul me if your arm goes wonky."

"Hey that's my word!" Tentomon exclaimed as a hologram over Iz's shoulder.

"I thought it was fair dibs for everyone," Patamon said as he appeared next to Tak.

"Well it's my catchphrase!"

"Tentomon I've only heard you say that twice," Iz admitted.

"The nerve of some people!"

Tak smirked then pulled out his Digivice then placed it on his left shoulder. The Digivice began glowing as armor surrounded his body. A hat materialized on his head as the final part of the puzzle. He has sleek armor with black metal made of chrome digizoid metal, and a blue pattern of lights on the armor. The lights shifted into orange as a pair of Patamon wings shot out his head. "Well thanks for the check-up Iz as always, but I really gotta run my mom hates it when I'm gone too long."

"I can relate, you sure you can-,"

"Izzy…" Tak said with a frown. It took a long time, but Tak finally got the other Digidestined to see that he wasn't defenseless and that he didn't need a babysitter. At Tak's tone Iz backed off holding his gloved hands up.

"Sorry, force of habit, just try not to make us worry alright," Iz said as he pat Tak on the forehead pushing his hat down a bit over his eyes. Tak huffed in annoyance as he fixed it as Iz simply smirked at him. Despite being on the same team for a while the two never really interacted much, if at all. However, because of Tak's injury and the responsibility put on Iz because of the technical stuff they had to be around each other a lot. Iz took pride in his work and did care for Tak, but he admitted that he wasn't really sure how to talk to little kids. Tak admitted that talking with Iz felt intimidating because of how he could make anyone look really, really dumb. They were like opposites, which is what everyone else would say. The logical and calculating Iz, compared to a naive and sometimes irrational Tak. Somehow, that's just how they got close.

"Alright see ya," Tak said turned to fly out of Iz's lab. When Tak left Iz sighed as he folds his arms in contemplation.

"Uh oh, I know that look, what's wrong Iz?" Tentomon asked.

"Just…can't believe what I was going to do back then," Iz said as he turned to his computer. He pressed a few buttons and a file came up. A file labeled simply as "New Hope".

"Why do you still have that, you know he goes through your computer when you're not around?"

"It's an encrypted ghost file with a special coding so that only I can open it. I even coded the file location so he can't even see it thanks to the special screen that syncs to my digivice which feeds into my frontal lobe," Iz noticed the look that Tentomon was giving to him. "Still…I'll get rid of it for sure I just need to find the best way."

"What do you mean best way?"

"There's a lot of personal information in here Tentomon, it's gotta be properly disposed of, and now that the Dark Masters are gone I should be able to find the time," Iz said turning off the console to his lab as he turned to leave to return home himself. "But I can do it later."

With Tak he had shifted into Angemon mode in order to have a faster and smoother flight back to his home. It was quite some distance away from here so he wanted to get there quickly. However, he was easily sidetracked by a figure sitting on the projector of a holographic poster below it looking down on the flying cars below. Tak smiled as he thought he could stop for a minute to say hi. He floats downward toward the person to see a girl with armor like his, but with white lines on her armor, sharp claws at the end of her fingers, a cat like tail with a golden ring, and her armor was much tighter on her possibly for better movement. She didn't seem at all surprised to see Tak as she turned to his direction to smile at him.

"Hi Tak."

"Hi Kar, what are you doing out here and so high up?" Tak asked floating to her side as his helmet opened up to reveal his eyes.

"I'm pretty good at keeping my balance," she responded with a smirk. "I decided to go get some fresh air, ya know without worrying about being attacked or anything."

"I know what you mean, it feels nice to just fly around," Tak said settling down to sit next to Kar.

"We should go out flying some time. I'm still kinda new at it since most of Gatomon's forms don't fly."

Tak instantly blushed, "Well-uh-I um…could definitely show you a few tricks to help you get the hang of it."

She smiled at that, "How's the arm?"

"Good I guess…" Tak said absentmindedly. To be honest he was surprised with Angemon and Gatomon's unusual silence with this conversation. Kar took Tak's left hand to inspect it making Tak blush again as much as he tried not to. Luckily for him, Kar did not notice this. Tak knew a few things about the framework and technical stuff about the technology in his arm. He had to since Iz drilled it into his head. However, he didn't expect Kar to know anything about the workings of bio-circuitry.

"Will your arm ever get better?"

"Doubt it," Tak said deflated. "When Devimon struck…it did a lot of permanent damage…in more ways than one…"

"Tye had said that at first it was so bad the evil was running through your system and was about to corrupt you. You couldn't control yourself for a while and that's why you had left the team…along with another fact. It also makes you part virus now. You managed to hold it off though, but maybe with my power I can destroy it completely."

Tak thought on the theory. Tak's power was only able to suppress the evil maybe she can get rid of the virus. "Maybe…but I don't know…"

"You don't have to decide right now," Kar said putting his hand on his lap but still with her hand on top comfortingly. "I know it's risky, for both of us so we shouldn't rush into it without some kind of idea of what'll happen or even how it will work. But I'm willing to try if you are,"

"Thanks Kar," Tak said with a bright smile. He had always thought of using Kar's powers to heal himself, but he often thought the idea selfish. He would never be willing to disregard the effects on Kar. The fact that she was willing to help does make the burden of asking less tremendous. Suddenly Kar's Digivice began beeping. Kar is surprised as she tapped the button on the side since it's on her hip.

"Kar come on home time for dinner," came Tye's voice.

"Dinner, but I thought mom said it wouldn't be ready for another thirty minutes,"

"Itgotdonesoonersocomehome," Tye responded in a rushed voice. Kar sighed signaling that Tye was possibly spying on her from some crazy vantage point. Her eyes scanned the area around her for a moment until she noticed a busy haired kid hiding very poorly behind a holographic billboard. She shook her head while looking in that direction letting Tye and Tak know he was found out. She turned back to Tak to smile at him apologetically as she flipped to her feet. "Could you level shift please so I know you made it home safely,"

"Where's the fun in that?" Gatomon responded for Kar. Kar winked at Tak then leaped off the sign to land on a passing car then leaped off to travel rooftop to rooftop on her way home. Tak could hear and see Kar's worried brother calling for her to just fly home. Tak admits that he wish he could do that, more effort, but it looked much cooler.

"Hate to interrupt your gawking, but you have a cooked dinner waiting on you as well," Angemon reminded.

"Uh, yeah, r-right," Tak said snapping out his stupor. His helmet closes over his face again and he flew away toward his home. Tak decided that he wouldn't be distracted anymore as he flew high above the city to avoid any jet-cars that're going through rush hour at the moment. Tak sighed at how peaceful the sky was while the sun is beginning to set, it was just so perfect. He swore that time seemed to just stop when staring up at the sky. Guess this may've been what Iz was trying to get him to understand. The sunset was beautiful to watch and he couldn't help but be distracted by it. That only lasted a moment though as something else caught his attention a Dark Core signal. "What the-now what?"

"We should inform the others," Angemon advised.

"But look at it, it basically classified as a low tier ultimate level. We can deal with those easy, especially since our powers are the most effective against Dark Core viruses," Tak said.

"We don't know what it is."

"Which is why I'm going to go see first, everyone else is probably at home and relaxing. It'll take them FOREVER to get ready."

"Tak we just saw Tye and Kar in armor mode, at least let them catch up," Angemon advised again just as Tak was turning to head toward the signal.

"Neither of them are really good flyers like us. Only ones able to keep pace would be Sara and Iz," Tak said as he went in a beeline toward the signal. Underneath the helmet in front of Tak's eyes was a high tech visual scanner allowing him to see a lot more than what his normal eyes could. He saw the signal and locked on to it. He noted the subject was moving pretty quickly. Tak immediately took it up a notch to catch up with this signal. Angemon was vehemently telling Tak to contact the others, or at least leave a message for someone to let them know what they were doing. After five straight minutes of it, Tak told Angemon to send a message to his brother Matty and his mother. He was already quite late for dinner so he didn't want his mother to worry too much. He kept the message simple, "found an odd signal, went to investigate. I'll make contact if I need back up" and that was it. Angemon supposed this would have to do.

"Tak, this signal is really taking us out of our way," Angemon noted. They were journeying into the more metropolitan portion of the large vibrant city scale of Neodaiba. The buildings were so tall the ground looked to be a narrow strip. With the limited space on the entire island of Japan the upscale of the city was pretty detrimental. Tall buildings were one way they dealt with it but there were other ways as well. Tak had to admit they were pretty far away if they even did need backup. Just when he stopped in midair to think to himself if going further would be a good idea a bright flash blindsided him. He turned away from it, for a moment, and when it died down he saw a figure standing on a rooftop on his right. Tak turned to him with mystified gaze. He could've sworn the signal was at least 2 miles away.

"He's fast…" Tak muttered. The figure stared up at Tak silently. He was quite short, as short as Tak is to be exact, and he wore this robe. The robe was a blood red color with a strange necklace around his neck and a hood that covered his entire face except his piercing blue eyes that carried slight innocence and malice. There was not a lot to see underneath the robe since it covered him head to toe, and his giant demonic like wings that sprout from his back. If Tak didn't know any better he would swear the person was glaring at him. Tak floats down to land on the other side of the rooftop to face this opposition. "You're a lot less threatening if you cover yourself up like that, and the short thing threw me off," The person seem to snort at that comment. "Sorry if I offended you, but I gotta ask…who are you?" Tak was mystified as under his helmet he is running through numerous recognition programs Iz made, and could not find a single match for what is in front of him. The figure expanded their wings as he began to float off into the air. "Wait, where you going?" He flew back a bit but still facing Tak.

"Seems like he wants us to follow," Angemon surmised. Neither of them like where this was going.

"What do you want already?" Tak demanded. After a moment of staring Tak figured the being wouldn't tell him, and the figure also realized that Tak would not follow without answers. The figure raised his hand revealing a gloved fist with sharp claws and spiked knuckles. Smoke began to flow out until flames consumed his hand. Tak summoned his staff ready to fight back, but the figure paid him no mind. He pointed his hand at the top of one of the fancy apartment complexes. Tak was startled silly understanding what he was going to do. "Alright I'll go with you, just don't!" Tak exclaimed. The figure heeded this and brought his hand down dispelling the flames. He turned around to fly off and begrudgingly Tak followed.

"Shall I call back up now?" Angemon said in a 'I-told-you-so' tone.

"That is a good idea," Tak said. He noticed that small display of strength was enough to make this low tier Ultimate jump into a middle tier Mega. Just before Angemon could form a connection suddenly the figure increased in speed dramatically. "Whoa, he is fast, Angemon I'm gonna need some help to keep up!" Tak exclaimed. The best feature of the partnership between partner and Digimon is that their full power comes out when they both concentrate on one single thing, or in other words synchronize. Usually, the partner does the fighting and the Digimon maintain the technical stuff. When both concentrate their attention and focus it's like two minds sharing one body. It was the full potential of any mode when this happened, but because the Digimon meld minds with their partners it is impossible to multitask.

"I can't send a message if we do that," Angemon said.

"Well I'd really not want to lose sight of this guy. Just leave tracers behind as we go and then we'll contact them when we catch this guy," Tak's armor began glowing signaling the process began. At this Tak felt the world around him was so much clearer now. He could see and judge everything. He noticed the figure up ahead so he shot forward at Mach 2 to catch up. He noticed this being was a powerful flyer, not unlike him actually. Tak watched the figure fly and saw as it dived down into heavy traffic. Tak gasps before he goes after it. Tak had an easy time flying in between the cars spinning and dodging them. He noted that every flight pattern, every move made, he and the figure were able to mimic each other perfectly. It was odd and wondrous at the same time. The figure suddenly dived pulling in his wings. Tak quickly followed suit going into a full nose dive while avoiding the intersections of floating cars. Tak smirked knowing this feeling all too well. He had practiced dives like these all the time, even invented his own move to catch the wind for a super boost of speed. Tak gasped seeing the figure. "What the-!"

The figure opened his wings at the right time just like Tak and just at that moment a powerful wind came by. Factored in with the sharp dive down and the strong wind they both gained a super boost of speed that allowed them to ride the wind. Tak was finally able to get up next to the figure while mashing his teeth in annoyance.

"Wow…" Angemon muttered.

"That is impossible, only I could sense the wind currents like that to use it!" Tak said. He clearly felt cheated that someone mimicked it so easily. The figure seemed to take pride in irritating him as suddenly he left Tak in the dust again. "Oh no you don't!" Tak called giving chase. They began rising fast. They both kept going and going until they made it to the large top of a building that appeared to be a helipad. Tak, after landing on the rooftop, looks around until his eyes noticed the figure standing perfectly on a communications tower standing on the red light. "Alright, I played your game, now who are you?!"

"Someone you know, but then again someone you don't," he responded which it clearly annoyed Tak for the lack of a straight answer. The figure's voice was dark, but showed he was still a child. It was being masked by something. "You may call me Daemon."

"Alright then how were you able to do all that?"

"Flying is one of the first things I learned."

"Interesting wings…"

"Like em?" Daemon questioned as he expanded them. "Just as strong as Nano-fiber mesh."

"You gotta be shocken kidden me?" Tak gasped in surprised knowing that specific material was so good someone could fall at 50 miles per hour and land on them and be totally unharmed. "Alright Daemon, what do you want from me?" Tak asked.

"There is nothing you can give that I want," Daemon said as he began floating downward to the rooftop. "However…there is something you can do…"

"What would that be?" Tak said widening his stance.

"Die," Daemon responded when he shot out a purple flare of energy. Tak easily evaded to the side and prepared to level shift. However, before the process could even begin Daemon was already above him with his fist pulled back. Tak turned in shock seeing the outrageous speed at work. Using his staff he blocked Daemon's fist by pushing it aside from the inside then brought his staff into the side of Daemon's head. Then he brought the other end of his staff straight up to catch Daemon in the chin.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Tak called slamming his left fist covered in golden energy straight into Daemon's gut. The attack was powerful enough to send Daemon flying backwards and straight into a thick wall. "Don't be so sure of yourself, I've taken on Megas before in my champion form and held my own just fine," But even with this fact it be foolish to not level shift to even the playing field a bit. Tak and Angemon ready themselves to level shift again. "Angemon Level-," Daemon suddenly came out of the ground from a portal. He grabbed the back of Tak's head suddenly halting the shift. Daemon slammed Tak face first into the ground below cracking it. Daemon began to fly above the rooftop dragging Tak's face through the gravel. Daemon then stopped to yank Tak up with Tak's back facing him. Daemon slammed his fist straight under Tak's backpack and into his spine. This earned a shout of pain despite the armor Tak wore. Daemon turned to throw Tak face first into a wall.

Tak needed a moment to catch his breath after the attack. A moment Daemon would not even allow. Daemon appeared above Tak again giving the blonde mere moments to cross his arms to block another fist. The spikes on the knuckles were tearing through his armor. He held back cries of agony as Daemon kept up his assault into Tak's arms. Specifically, his weakened arm and the pounding sunk him deeper into the roof. Tak was thankful the materials the buildings are made of were so sturdy. One particular punch struck his left forearm causing a particular painful injury to make itself known. Tak yelp in pain and focused enough that when Daemon pulled back for another punch quickly uncrossed his arms catching, and pushing his fist aside and into the roof. Tak brought his feet into Daemon's stomach pushing him off and into the air. Tak held strong to Daemon's wrist as he swung him around for another Heaven's Knuckle to the face. However, Daemon miraculously caught his fist. Tak was startled but then moaned in agony as Daemon twisted his fist in his grasp. Tak's grip on Daemon's other arm loosened enough for Daemon to slip his arm out and slam his fist into Tak's gut. Tak keeled over coughing up saliva and traces of blood. The attack made Tak's vision flash while he felt his insides actually shift around the blow. Tak mentally called for his staff as Daemon pulled him upright again to deliver another strong cross punch. However, Tak's staff came down vertically which caught Daemon right in the curl of the attack halting it. Tak quickly grasps the staff to absorb it into his fist.

" _Hand of Fate_!" Tak exclaimed shooting out a golden beam of holy energy. At point blank range there was no way Daemon was avoiding it. Daemon growled in pain was he went flying back and to the ground. Daemon growled in pure hatred at being bested in such a way and that the attack actually hurt. Daemon was sticking to simple physical attacks so Tak knew that he was trying to draw this out for some reason. Tak was at too much a level disadvantage, but he needed more time to level shift. "Angemon…" Tak moaned in agony. "…please…call for help…"

"Tak the only reason we've been putting up any kind of fight is because we're still synchronized. If I break the connection you'll be at a greater disadvantage," Angemon said. Daemon was rushing him again and Tak readied his staff.

"I can last… just….just do it," Tak raised his staff blocking Daemon's fist. At his command Angemon moved to communicate with the others and the moment he did the world seemed to be much fuzzier to Tak. The armor's glow lessened in response. This fuzzy feeling was made worst when Daemon's sharp knuckles came in contact with his left temple. The punch also broke off a few pieces of his helmet to reveal his eye. Tak stumbled back away from another strike to fly into the air. Daemon followed closely as Tak unleashed another _Hand of Fate_ which Daemon dodged easily. Daemon unleashed a blast of purple energy from his hands. Tak spun his staff around to deflect the attack. He struck with his staff again but it seemed Daemon was done playing. Nothing was touching him. At this moment Angemon was beginning to panic desperately deciding to contact everyone at the same time. However, the signal was not getting through.

"Signal jammer…" Angemon gasped in horror he remembered the tower that Daemon stood on. He quickly analyzed the tower to notice it putting out a wave that's interrupting their transmission. However, Tak just needed to get below this rooftop to reestablish a link. Tak unleashed his _Heavenly Typhoon_ attack, but Daemon used the wind blast as a way to fan his flames. The wind caught on fire as it went racing back to Tak to explode in Tak's face. Tak falls back to the rooftop bouncing against it harshly with burn marks and smoke tracing his armor. He stumbles back to his feet while leaning on his staff as Daemon approaches. As Tak swung again, very carelessly, Daemon side stepped the staff then placed a hand on Tak's left arm. Tak froze in pure horror of what was about to happen. Suddenly, Tak felt himself light up with thousands of volts coursing through his veins. The armor protected him for the most part, but it did little for his arm.

"AAAAHHHH!" Tak hollered in pure agony feeling the injury come to life with new vigor he hadn't felt since the first time he got it. Daemon made sure Tak stayed on his feet then pulled his fist back…

"Iz come eat dinner!" called Iz's mother.

"Okay mom!" Iz called back. He was in his room checking on his laptop. Machindramon had sent a nasty virus to his system that nearly cost the lives of his teammates. Last thing he wanted was an even nastier surprise. Iz stood up out his chair and moved to leave his room. But he stops when he hears an alert. He looked back at his tablet next to his laptop to see a red blinking warning sign. Iz hurried over noticing the serious alert. After clicking the warning he saw a holographic schematic of an arm protrude from the screen

"What's that?" Tentomon asked from Iz's digivice on his desk.

"Sensors I placed in Tak's arm to detect when it falls under less than desirable condition…" Iz explained as he scanned the image over noting the large amount of blinking red warning lights. "Shock…what is he doing hitting steel head on, he even knocked out the dampening agents to numb the nerve receptors."

"Sounds like Tak."

"Yeah, better see what's up," Iz picked up his Digivice and after a command to Tentomon he waited for the connection to establish.

"I can't get any connection…" Tentomon said less excited and more worried now.

"Try again," Iz said quickly.

"I did, three times…now four…I can't establish a connection."

This put Iz in full panic mode as he used his tablet to pull up a holographic map of the city of Neodaiba. He noticed seven dots including his…but not eight. "Where is he?" Iz questioned scanning the map over twice and then three times.

"Izzy!" called his mother. Iz was completely engrossed in finding the answer of where in the world Tak was. The boy couldn't have disappeared without a trace, or gone too far out of range.

"Iz I found something, it seems that Tak left a digital trail for us to follow, but it cuts off rather abruptly,"

"Better than nothing," Iz said grabbing his Digivice then running out his room almost bumping into his mother.

"Iz what's going on?" she asked worried look on her face.

"One of the others is missing!"

"Wouldn't it be better to leave that to the peace keepers?" she asked.

"He needs help now mom, and I…don't know what's happening…I need to know what's happening…" Iz explained with clear fear. She seemed to understand as she sighed and nods. Iz strapped his digivice onto his right shoulder. He flew off out the front door in a hurry switching to champion mode and contacting the others. Kabuterimon was technologically more advance so with Iz's strong mind they could mind meld and still have multitask capabilities. Iz flew straight for where the trail began as Kabuterimon contacts everyone.

"Does anyone know where Tak is?" Iz questioned before anyone can say hello. There was a pause by everyone.

"No," everyone said unanimously making Iz's fears growing deeper.

"What's going on Iz?" Matty questioned. "Tak sent me a message he saw a Dark Core and he said he contact me for help. I've been running around out here for a while to make sure he could handle it. I was tracking him until his signal vanished and I can't find him."

"His signal is being jammed."

"But I saw him…he was fine…" Kar said with a teary voice. "He was fine when I saw him so what could've happened?"

"We're going to figure that out," Iz said. "I've got a trail to follow and will be on him soon. I suggest your fastest mode for this you guys."

"I'll be there in 1 minute," Sara said sternly. As crazy as it sounds Iz thought he'd see her sooner.

"That's too slow Sara; consider us there in the next 20 seconds," Tye said sternly.

"Roger."

Daemon pulled back his fist then brought it straight into the center of Tak's mask shattering it to pieces to reveal his sapphire orbs of pure shock. The sharp knuckles left a deep gash along his forehead. Tak's feet left the ground as he went up staring in pure shock. He began to fall, but he noticed he was on the other side of the ledge he was just on. He quickly saw the top fade out of view as he began falling straight down. Tak was in shock and had no mind to react at the moment. Angemon screamed for Tak to open his wings. If he kept falling then the result would be quite fatal.

"TAK!" called a voice other than Angemon's. This voice came from his communicator in his helmet. His vision somewhat returned as he opened his wings to glide and land hap hazardless on another roof farther below the other he was just knocked off. "TAK CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

Tak coughed roughly as he tried to respond. "…m-mmatty…"

"Oh god…he sounds really hurt…" Myme gasped in pure terror.

"Tak, we're on our way hold on just a few more seconds," Tye assured.

Tak tried to move, but his body rejected the idea totally. He coughed again then his eyes widened when he saw scarlet substance come out. One of those hits must've damaged a lung, also breathing was blindingly painful meaning a broken rib too, and everything was really blurry possibly meaning a severe concussion. He felt like he was drowning as he chocks on each blindingly painful breath he takes which made him feel like he's also bleeding internally. His mouth was dripping blood as well as cuts on his face. "I…don't… know…if I can…"

"Please Tak I'm almost there, we're almost there!" Matty called desperately.

"Find some place to hide until we get there!" Kar begged hoping with all her heart he could stay safe for just a few more minutes.

"C-cant….move…"

"We will be there Tak, we will!" Iz exclaimed. It gave Tak some solace when Iz said it, he would only state facts. However, he highly doubted even him at this moment as it sounded like his voice lost that assurance he usually carried.

"I was…dumb…you were…right…Iz…my impatience got me…in…trouble. I was wrong…"

"No way, no shocken way are you giving us brave last words!" Joey exclaims.

"And don't talk about yourself in the past tense, we WILL be there!" Sara added. 

"All according to plan," came a voice above Tak as his staff landed right next to him. Tak leaned on his right arm to turn to see Daemon floating above him. "You're just too easy to predict Tak. This was how it was meant to end. I wanted you to contact them because I want them to hear what comes next…I want them to hear your screams. Burn that last memory into their minds before everything changes!" He exclaimed raising his right hand to summon a torrent of flames around his fist. With his other hand he removed his hood to reveal his face and Tak's eyes widened so big he thought they were messing with the image his brain was receiving.

"…no….way…."

Daemon smirked as he looked to see seven dots flying toward him at rather startling speeds. Matty was feeling greatly frustrated that his top speed was not nearly fast enough to what he needed it to be. Iz and Sara were in the front being that they are much better fliers. Despite them only being ultimate and he was mega, it was extremely frustrating. The very nanosecond they were in range they'd attack and save Tak. However, they saw the bright light of the flaming sphere above the figure and looming down on a severely battered and beaten Tak.

"TAK!" they all screamed at him.

"EVIL INFERNO!" Daemon screamed as he shot down a pillar of hellfire down on Tak at point blank range. There was a terrible cry of anguish from Tak that was silenced by the explosion afterwards. The pillar was too big for Tak to crawl away from as it completely annihilated the entire top of the building making half of the structure cave in on itself. Architecture prevented the building from buckling anymore under the rubble as it stabilized. The black smog left put the Digidestined in states of utter shock. This allowed Daemon to slip away completely unnoticed while pulling his hood back up an evil smirk on his face as strands of black hair were peaked out. The Digidestined's shock was put on hold when Matty rushed toward the rubble with everyone following quickly. They landed and began scanning the wreckage. They saw no sign of anything or anyone. They assumed the building was empty at the moment resting their conscious, but where was their teammate? They lifted boulders and scanned the entirety of the wreckage but found nothing. Kar's sudden shrill scream alerted them to something and everyone rushed over. They'd wished they hadn't though. Tye grabbed Kar in a tight hug making her look away. There was a large amount of blood covering the spot Kar unearthed with Tak's shredded helmet laying right next to it. Kar cried profusely in Tye's armor as she screamed in utter agony. With so much blood it's possible that Tak was completely incinerated by the blast and that was a sight nobody has the stomach for. Iz stared at the remains, the blood, and then he lost all feeling in his legs as he fell on his butt. More than anything…he wished he wasn't right about Tak…more than ever has he wished he was actually wrong about something. He placed his face in his hands not believing what has just happened.

Matty was in a state of total disbelief who could only stare at the sight. He couldn't move he couldn't think. His primal senses kicked into overdrive though and he sought revenge. A bloody, bloody revenge for the one who caused this…painful lost. He stretched his senses as far as possible trying to find a trace of the perp. He needed to destroy something and it was very possible since he was in mega mode that he might. Sara had wrapped up Myme in a hug as the girl was bawling her eyes out, Sara only a few seconds from joining her. It became unclear of who was holding who after a certain point. Joey despite the others was completely beside himself. Looking around believing that there must have been something they missed some extra piece of evidence. His body was shaking profusely not believing that the youngest of them could suffer such a terrible fate. However, he knew that even at the uppermost levels of heat the death could not have been that swift. Myme suddenly noticed a strange light in the distance. They knew the sun had gone down hours ago, so what was this light? It began to consume everything.

"Guys…" Myme half-heartedly warned. Everyone turned to the light with blank expressions.

"Chronal particles detected," MegaKabuterimon alerted.

"Wait…Chronal particles…that's…a time space ripple," Iz said. Before anything else could happen they were consumed by it and then that's when the world changed.


End file.
